


“Hoy Kenma,”

by Essi_Magwayen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Lang Malakas, Domestic Fluff, Filo Haikyuu, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, filo au
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Essi_Magwayen/pseuds/Essi_Magwayen
Summary: “Hoy Kenma,”Ang mga salitang lagi niyang ginagamit pang buwelo para pagsabihan na naman ako sa mga kung anu-anong bagay. Matagal na kaming magkasama at ganon katagal ko na ring naririnig ang mga salitang 'yan.socmed au version can be foundhere.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. LIGO TIME

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a shits and giggles, domestic Kuroken Filo Ficlet that can be found [here](https://twitter.com/wheresessi/status/1317668710572724225). I just thought of moving it here as well just because!

“Hoy Kenma,”

Ang mga salitang lagi niyang ginagamit pang buwelo para pagsabihan na naman ako sa mga kung anu-anong bagay. Matagal na kaming magkasama at ganon katagal ko na ring naririnig ang mga salitang 'yan.

“Maligo ka na.”

_Ayun na nga._

Kadalasan tititigan ko lang siya ng tahimik hanggang sa pumalatak ang kanyang dila at ikutan ako ng mata. At habang papalayo na siya, tsaka lang ako ngingisi.

“Sabihin ko sa viewers mo di ka pa naliligo.” Sabi niya.

“Hindi naman nila ako maaamoy sa camera.”

“Kenmaaaaaaa!” Ito na ang maladrama niyang monologue. “Pano naman akoooo?? Titiisin ko yung di mo pag ligo???”

Panonoorin ko lamang siya habang humahagikhik.

“Hoy hindi ako mabaho ha.”

Bigla itong mapapaluhod sa harap ng upuan ko habang dumadaing ng malakas at pinupunasan ang mga luhang hindi naman tumutulo.

“Bakit???? Bakit ba ayaw mong maligo ng maaga???? Waaaaaaahhh!!!”

At sa puntong ito, humahalakhak na rin ko.

Matatapos ang ilang segundo niyang pananangis at biglaan siyang tatahimik—

“Para kang pusa. Takot sa tubig.”

“Parang ganon na nga.”

Mapapabuntong hininga siya at iikutan lamang ako ng mga mata. Tatayo siya, pero bago siya makalayo, panandalian niyang hahaplusin ang ibabaw ng ulo ko.

“Ligo ka na.” 

Ngingisian ko lang siya uli.

“Sige ka, sabihin ng kambal nina Kuto na mabaho si Ninong Kenma nila...”

“Di nila papansinin yun, mas gusto nila maglaro.”

“Kenma, ISA!”

Madalas pag binibilangan na niya ako ng ganito, magtatakbuhan na kami sa loob ng condo namin na parang mga chikiting na naghahabulan.

“DALAWA!”

Ngunit nasa akin ang huling halakhak. Matulin akong susulong papasok sa kwarto namin- magtatago sa ilalim ng kumot— bubunutin ang nintendo switch—

“TATLO!”

— at maglalaro.

Biglang hahablutin ni Kuroo ang kumot.

“Ano yan?”

Gagapang siya papunta sa kanyang puwesto sa kama at patalbog siyang uupo dito.

“Sali ako.”

“Geh.”

Matapos bunutin ni Kuroo ang sarili niyang switch, isisingit pa niya ang kabila niyang braso sa gitna ng mga unan para lang akbayan ako. Maglalaro lang kailangan nakaakbay?

Ilang segundo ang lilipas sa katahimikan maliban sa mga tunog ng nilalaro namin.

“Hoy Kenma,”

“O?”

“Liligo na tayo after nito ah.”

“Sabay tayo?”

Lilingon si Kuroo at bibigyan niya ko ng isang ngiting napakalagkit. Kukunot ang ilong ko.

“Ew.”

Matatawa lang siya at magpapatuloy kami sa paglalaro. Ito pa lang ang unang beses niyang sinabi ang “Hoy Kenma,” sa araw na ito. 8:37 AM pa lang. Makakailan kaya siya buong araw?


	2. KAIN TIME

Halos walong oras na kong derederetchong nag-eedit ng mga video mats ko. Alas-nuwebe na ng gabi at dalawang 15-minute video pa ang kailangan kong irender. Kumikirot na yung mga mata ko katititig sa screen.

Matapos pindutin ang export, hinawi ko pababa ang headset ko at sumandal sa upuan nang nakataas pa ang mga braso. Napunta ang tingin ko sa bintana.

Ilang segundo din pala akong nakatulala. Napansin kong madilim na pala ang paligid sa labas ng unit namin at kumikislap ang ilaw sa mga katabing building.

“Hoy Kenma,”

_Nako ayan na nga._

Lumingon ako sa kanya.

_Ayan na naman siya._

Itinaas ko ang kilay. “‘Ket?”

_Ano na naman kaya ngayon?_

“Kumain ka na.”

“Luh, ‘di pa naman ako gut—”

At biglang kumulo nang malakas ang tiyan ko. Pahamak naman itong tiyan ko ah.

“Pfft! Hahahaha!”

Sinimangutan ko siya.

“Tara na, tama na ‘yan. Kain na muna tayo.”

Syempre inirapan ko muna siya bago ako tumayo para samahan siya sa hapagkainan.

Hindi pa nga ako nakakaupo nang maayos, sumasalok na kagad siya ng sandamamak na kanin sa plato ko. Hinarangan ko na ang kamay niya bago pa niya itaktak yung laman ng buong container.

“Uy ang dami naman!”

“Sssht,” tinaktak niya uli ang kutsara, “kailangan mo ‘yan. ‘Di ka kaya kumain buong araw.”

“Wow naman, you’re keeping track?”

“Eh ano pa ba’t naging jowa mo pa ‘ko kung di kita aalagaan nang mabuti?”

Bigla akong natahimik.

Pinanood ko si Kuroo habang nilalagyan naman niya ng napakasarap niyang Adobo na punong-puno ng betsin ang plato ko.

Matagal na kaming magksama. Alam ko naman kung paano ang alaga’t aruga ng isang Kuroo Tetsurou. Madalas ngang hindi ko ito binibigyang pansin eh, hindi ko rin malaman kung paano niya ‘to natitiis.

… Pero minsan, dahil sa walang humpay niyang pangangalaga, bigla na lang akong nagugulat. Bigla akong pinapaalalahanan kung gaano ako ka suwerte na merong isang katulad niya sa buhay ko. Kahit ganito ako, ni isang beses ay hindi niya ako nagawang iiwan. Sa katunayan, siya pa nga dapat ang iiwan ko nung naglalaro pa kami ng volleyball. Buti na lang pinigilan niya ko noon.

Malambing ang ngiting lumitaw sa mga labi ko nang titigan ko siya.

“‘Ket?”

Napa-iling na lang ako.

“Ito muna kainin mo,” tumuro siya sa plato ko. “Mamaya na ako, maghuhugas pa ko eh.”

_“Jusko po.”_

Sumara ang mga mata ko sa kahihiyan at sinabayan ito ang nakaririnding halakhak ni Kuroo. Imbis na matakam ako, parang gusto ko na lang palang sumuka.

Kung ‘di lang siya masarap— _I mean ‘yung ulam na niluluto niya_ — iniwan ko na nga siguro ‘to ng tuluyan.


	3. TULOG TIME

_Lapit ka... Dito…_

_Yan._

PCHHK—

_Yooooown. Nice kill, Kenma._

**VICTORY**

**shoyoshome:** kenma bakit mo ko pinatay :(

 **kageguhan:** buti nga sayo

 **kodzucant:** hahahaha not sorry

 **shoyoshome:** sumbong kita kay kuroo :(

 **kodzucant:** kill ka rin non ako lang naman di pinapatay nun eh haha

 **kageguhan:** i h8 kuroken

 **Tsukkiki:** same lol gawa kayo poll most annoying couple bot vote ako kuroken 1M

 **kodzucant:** salamat na lang sa effort tsukki

 **Tsukkiki:** hoy yams. Wala kang kwentang imp 

**yamagucci:** sorry na :((( ayoko kasi nagiging imp huhubelz

 **yamagucci:** sama na lang ako sayo tsukki kahit imp ka pls

 **Tsukkiki:** sige kailangan ko ng alibi lol

  
  


Napangisi ako nang tahimik habang binabasa ang sagutan ng mga kalaro ko. Sinubukan kong manatiling bukas ang mga mata pero bumabagsak-bagsak na ito sa antok.

**kodzucant:** last game ggg

 **Shoyoshome:** gggggg start

 **Tsukkiki:** mga pang 69 mo na yan na last game

 **kodzucant:** ksksks ggg parennn

 **yamagucci:** bazta sama aq saü tsukki ah

 **Tsukkiki:** sige na kahit pumatay ka di ko rereport para naman manalo ka

 **Yamagucci:** ayyiiiieeee sabe na mahal mo talaga aq ihhh

 **kodzucant:** tsukkiyama 1M gawa na ko poll

 **Tsukkiki:** kuroken 2M

 **kodzucant:** salamat na lang

 **Tsukkiki:** kagehina 3M na lang collective effort

 **Kageguhan:** dami mong satsat

 **Tsukkiki:** at least di 0.0 grades ko

 **Shoyoshome:** tsukki patulong sa modules!! :((

 **Tsukkiki:** manalo ka muna as imp

 **kodzucant:** u guys done flirting i wanna play

  
  


_Last game._

_Ayaaaan… gg ka na sir._

Pipindutin ko na sana ang kill button para patayin si Tsukishima kung hindi lang hinila ang baywang ko at ginawang dantayan ng katabi ko. May kasabay pang ingit ang pag yakap niya sakin habang sinisiksik ang mukha sa kurba ng leeg ko.

“Hmmuyy Kenma...” bulong niya.

“Hmm?”

Lumipas ang ilang segundo nang di siya sumasagot. Nakatulog na ata siya uli… Humarap uli ako sa phone at bumalik sa paglalaro.

Di pa ko nakakalayo ng gumalaw uli ang katabi. Madiin ang paghawak niya sa baywang ko at nagsimulang umingit uli.

“Kenmaaaa,” ungit niya.

Napalingon ako sa kanya at tinignan ng ilang segundo. Nagsimulang mamuo ang kaba sa dibdib ko. Nananaginip ba siya? Binabangungot ba siya? Okay lang ba siya?

“Kuroo?” Dahan-dahan kong tinapik ang braso niya. “Kuroo okay ka lang?”

Sinulyapan niya ko gamit ng isang mata, pero sinara uli ito dulot ng pagkasilaw.

“Okay ka lang?”

“Gising ka pa?” Malalim ang malat niyang boses.

_Ba’t ang hot.._

“Mm.”

“Hmm… ‘Ket gising ka pa?”

Hinawakan niya ang pulso ko at dahan-dahan niya itong hinila para humarap ako sa kanya. Mainit ang pagyakap niya sakin at tahimik ang napakaliit naming mundo.

Diniin niya ang noo niya sa noo ko.

“Naglalaro ka na naman no?” Bulong niya.

“Mm… oo.”

Ngumisi siya nang tahimik.

“Hay nako...”

Napangiti rin ako. _Nahuli na naman ako._

Malakas ang kanyang pag-igik nang iangat ang katawan para abutin ang phone kong pinaglalaruan kanina.

Pagkahiga niya ay binaba niya ang brightness ng phone at pinanood ang kaganapan sa screen.

“Naks naman di ka pa deads.”

Napangiti na lang ako habang bumabagsak-bagsak na ang mga mata.

Mabigat na ang mga mata ko, palayo na ng palayo ang diwa at maya-mayang sandali ay nagsalita na naman si Kuroo.

“Oh ayan pinanalo na kita ha.”

**kodzucant:** oyyyyy tutulog na kami ni kenma

 **Yamagucci** : luh bhie ebarg pati phone kino confiscate e

 **Shoyoshome:** IBALIK MO SI KENMA LAST GAME!!!

 **kodzucant:** ahahha alas kwatro na ng umaga amp

 **kodzucant:** yoko nga

 **Tsukkiki:** hoy kuroo

 **kodzucant:** ano?

 **kodzucant:** selos ka na naman eh

 **Kageguhan:** awts gege

 **Yamagucci:** awts gëgë

 **Shoyoshome:** anmeron

 **Kageguhan:** hinata bobo

 **Tsukkiki:** grabe issue ka

 **kodzucant:** hahshsh

 **kodzucant:** jk lang labyu tsukki

 **kodzucant:** log2 na kami niiiiiightz

 **kodzucant:** tulog na rin kayo luh

 **Kageguhan:** Ge

 **kodzucant:** lasing na si yams ih sino nagpainom diyan

 **Tsukkiki:** labyu rin w tears

 **Yamagucci:** kiss ko kayo mga ssob

 **kodzucant:** awts gege skksks

 **Shoyoshome:** awww kilig

 **kodzucant:** wag na u iyak tsukki diyan naman si yams yiee

 **kodzucant:** ok humihilik na si kenma byeeeeee

Malayo na ang diwa ko, pero narinig ko parin ang paglapag ni Kuroo ng phone sa lamesa sa gilid niya.

Dahan-dahan akong binalot ng mainit na yakap.

“Tulog na tayo.” Bulong niya.

Alam ko naman na masama para sakin ang magpuyat, kaya niya nga ako laging pinagsasabihan. Hindi ko rin alam kung bakit paulit-ulit ko paring ginagawa.. Siguro kasi… Bawat gabi kong inaabangan ito:

Ang magising siya sa gitna ng gabi, mahuli akong naglalaro, i-confiscate ang nilalaro ko, at hilahin ako papunta sa kanya— para balutin ako sa mainit niyang yakap na mayroong kapit sa kasiguraduhan.

Siguro kasi… sa ganitong mga oras ko ito pinakanilalasap. Nakikita. Nararamdaman. Pinapahalagahan— na mahal niya ako.

Huminga akong malalim. Hinigpitan niya ang yakap.

At sa pagdampi ng kanyang labi sa noo ko, tumahimik ang mundo namin.


	4. “𝐻𝑜𝑦 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜.”

Isang linggo na rin ang dumaan na halos hindi na kami nagkikita ni Kuroo sa condo. Sa pagtulog na lang kami nagkakasabay, kung saan nakapikit na siya habang nagpupuyat pa ako kakalaro.

Kung pwede lang na nakabukas ang tig-isa naming mata habang natutulog, o baka pwede ring mag-alay kami sa mga lamang lupa at hingilin naming magkita kami gabi-gabi sa mga panaginip namin.

Sa huli, umasa na lang ako na makauwi siya ng maaga katulad ng mga nakaraang linggo.

At sa biyernes na ito, alas-dyes na ng gabi. Kinalikot ko ang phone para silipin ang huling pinag-usapan namin.

_6:32 PM_

**Hyena 😼:** Uyy bebi di ako kakain diyan mamaya ha OT ako ehh

**Neko** **😻:** Na naman?

**Hyena 😼:** Oo 😔 lammo na hayz

**Hyena 😼:** Pero malapit naman na matapos. Wrap-up na ng implementation next week

**Neko** **😻:** Ahh okok that's good

**Hyena 😼:** Ay tapos ano pala

**Neko** **😻:** Ano?

**Hyena 😼:** Since fri ngayon deretcho na namin ni boks inom haaaaa oks lang ba? 🥺

**Neko** **😻:** Grabe di nagaaya?

**Hyena 😼:** HAHAHAHAAHHSJSJSJ TARA!!! Sunduin na kita!!

**Neko** **😻:** Haha jk nag eedit pa ko

**Hyena 😼:** Awts gege :(

**Hyena 😼:** Kala ko pa namannnn 😔😔😔

**Neko** **😻:** Lol nomi na lang taü sa weekend

**Hyena 😼:** AYY gusto ko yan

**Hyena 😼:** Gege may meeting pa kami

**Hyena 😼:** Hoy kenma

**Neko** **😻:** O?

**Hyena 😼:** Kumain ka ng dinner ha.

**Neko** **😻:** ahahahah

**Hyena 😼:** Tawa ka diyan

**Neko** **😻:** Yes pooo kakain

**Hyena 😼:** Okay dats gud LABYU text kita maya labyu

**Neko** **😻:** Ok ingat ü

Tumigil ako sa kakaikot ng upuan habang binababa ko ang phone at tumapat ang paningin ko sa pintuan ng condo namin.

Ang tahimik.

Madalas, ganitong oras, halos marindi na ko sa kadaldalan ni Kuroo tungkol sa kung anu-anong mga bagay: trabaho, pamilya, volleyball, mga tropa niya, kung anong huling anime o pelikulang napanood niya, huling video game na nilaro niya, at higit sa lahat; ang dami niyang tanong.

Ang dami niyang tanong sakin; “Kamusta naman araw mo?”, “Kumain ka ba?”, “Naligo ka man lang ba?”, “Napanood mo na ba yung bagong episode ng… tara panoorin natin ng sabay,” “Uy bukas laro tayo nung ano, ha?”

Ang taas lagi ng energy niya para magkwento. Para bang hindi kami nagkikita araw-araw sa dami ng chika niya sa buhay. … Pero minsan talaga, hindi ko lang masabayan.

_9:41 PM_

**Hyena 😼:** SA WAKASTAPOS NA LECHE

**Neko** **😻:** hahaha

**Hyena 😼:** Nomi na kami ni Boks haaa

**Hyena 😼:** Sa pobs lang kami

**Hyena 😼:** Habol ka ba?

**Neko** **😻:** Di po playing

**Hyena 😼:** Nice nicr KICK THEIR ASS

**Hyena 😼:** GO KENMA BEBI KO YAN!!!

**Neko** **😻:** Pota hahaha

Ngumuso ang mga labi ko nang maalala ko ang mga saglit na bigla na lang ako natutulala habang dumadada siya sa tabi ko.

Pero infairness naman sa kanya, tuwing napapansin na niyang hindi na ko umiimik, tatawa lang siya. Dahan-dahan niyang aabutin ang balikat ko at hihilahin papunta sa kanya para yakapin.

At mananatili kaming ganon, sa ilalim ng katahimikan, balot na balot sa lambing ng isa’t isa.

_11:28 PM_

****Neko** 😻: **Oy

_11:40 PM_

****Neko** 😻: **Hoy Kuroo

**Hyena 😼:** Hoy Kenma

**Hyena 😼:** HAHAHHAHAHA

**Hyena 😼:** Kettt???

_11:41 PM_

****Neko** 😻: **Umuwi ka na

Ang tahimik. Isang linggo lang naman ang lumipas. Dati nga halos nakakatatlong buwan kaming hindi nagkikita dahil sa mga trabaho namin. Ngayon nga, nagkakasama parin naman kami tuwing gabi.

Ngayon ewan ko ba kung bakit, pero miss, na miss, na miss, na miss, na miss, na miss ko na siya.

_11:41 PM_

****Hyena 😼:**** Yiee miss mo na ko no??

****Neko** 😻: 🙄🙄🙄**

**Hyena 😼:** AHAHAHSKFKASHFKSHF oo bebi uwi na me maya maya lapit na kami matapos ni kuto

****Neko** 😻: **Ok ingat.

****Hyena 😼:**** Sungeeeeeeeeeeeeet!!!

****Neko** 😻: **hahahahahaha

Isang linggo lang naman ang lumipas. Pero kahit di ko man aminin sa sarili ko, kahit gaano ko pa ito kinabubuisitan, miss, na miss ko na ang mga hirit niyang, “Hoy Kenma.”

Dahil alam ko naman na sa bawat “Hoy Kenma,” na binibitawan niya ay may kasabay na utos galing sa kagustuhan niyang alagaan ako.

Alam ko naman ang rason: kasi mahal niya ako.

At wala namang kaduda-duda...

_12:17 AM_

****Neko** 😻: **Hoy Kuroo

****Hyena 😼:**** Ow?? Ito na papunta na sa car hahaha

Na mahal ko rin naman siya.

_12:17 AM_

****Neko** 😻: **Labyu.

_12:18 AM_

****Hyena 😼:**** OH SHIT

****Hyena 😼:**** TANGINA

****Hyena 😼:**** LOVE YOU TOO GAGO HALA

****Hyena 😼:**** ITO NA NGA BEBI EH PAUWI NA NGA SHET

****Hyena 😼:**** SA CAR NA

****Hyena 😼:**** PAUWI NA KO AHAHSKFAHSF POTA

****Neko** 😻: **hahaahahhahsashahshahhsa

Abot taenga ang ngiti ko nang panoorin ko ang tuloy-tuloy na pagwawala ni Kuroo.

_12:19 AM_

****Neko** 😻: **Love you.

****Hyena 😼:**** TANGINA LOVE YOU TOO!!! LOVE EYOU TOO KENMA

****Hyena 😼:**** POTA AKO BA YUNG LASING OR IKAW??? AHAHSKFHAKSF

****Hyena 😼:**** Love you too 🥺

****Neko** 😻: 😌❤️**

****Hyena 😼:**** AHHHHHHHHHHHHH

****Neko** 😻: **hahahahahskskhash kurooo

****Hyena 😼: 😭😭😭**** baby pauwi na koooo

Napangisi uli ako. Paulit-ulit kong binasa ang mga usapan namin. Tila, di mabura-bura ang ngiti kong abot taenga.

Sa buong buhay ko, marami na ring dumaan na nakalilitong bagay lalo na patungkol sa mga suliraning pag-ibig.

At sa buong buhay ko, sa kanya ko lang naramdaman ang kasiguraduhan: na mahal na mahal ko rin siya.

**Author's Note:**

> The original socmed au version of this can be found [here](https://twitter.com/wheresessi/status/1317668710572724225).
> 
> This is one of my more experimental works where I'm trying to mix in different ways of storytelling in such a way that I would enjoy reading as well.
> 
> It would be nice to hear what you think! Did you enjoy this even just as a plain text fic? Or did you like it better on the original platform? Hehe
> 
> At dahil diyan, #BokuakaLangMalakas. CHOURK.
> 
> Filo haikyuu nation RISE!! Puwedeng pwede niyo rin akong chikahin about other basura fandom stuff [@wheresessi](https://twitter.com/wheresessi)!
> 
> Thank you for reading and stay safe yall. Mwah!! 💚💙


End file.
